Arata Sanada
|-|Arata= |-|Eater Adam= Character Synopsis Arata Sanada is one of the main characters in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth. Being the former leader "Jude", a team that specializes in hacking. After a mysterious incident revolving around the server "Under Zero" and "Valhalla" they disbanded to make sure everyone was safe. Having a pessimistic outlook and condescending attitude, he often looks down on Nokia and to a lesser extent, Takumi. Despite his attitude towards them, it's still clear that he cares about his friends and looks out for them. It's implied that one of the biggest reasons he decided to help Suedo and became an Eater in the process was so he could protect them. Arata's team consist of the Kuramon line, likely a reference to Digimon: Our War Game where the Kuramon line does battle with the Digidestined which ended in a battle between Omnimon (whom Nokia commands) and Diaboromon. Character Statistics Tiering: 10-A | At least 2-A | At least 2-A, likely High 2-A Verse: Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Name: Arata Sanada. Blue Box (EDEN Username) Gender: Male Age: in his teenage years Classification: Human, Hacker Special Abilities: Hacking (Arata), Resistance to Reality Warping, Acausality, Can kill abstracts and beings with High-Godly Regeneration (He and the Cyber Sleuth cast are capable of permanently killing Yggdrasil Avatars). Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference) (Arata and all his Digimon) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Can eat data to become stronger, Duplication (Can create countless clones of itself. It's clones however have lesser abilities), All of his attacks have a chance to instantly kill the opponent, Can lower his foe's durability, Light Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Is a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area and thus is a nonexistent being), Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Poison Manipulation, Immortality (Type 5) (Keramon), Existence Erasure, Electricity Manipulation, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Data Crusher (Chrysalimon), Transmutation, Soul Transmutation, Limited Probability Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Attack Reflection (Infermon), Can raze with meteors, Age Manipulation (Can de-age his opponents), Flight (Diaboromon) | Absorption (Can absorb one's very essence or can "eat" them to gain power), Reality Warping (Eater Arata), Can weaken his opponents, Mind and Memory Destruction. (Eater Adam) Destructive Ability: Athlete Level (able to trade blows with Takumi in a fist fight) | At least Multiverse Level+ '''(Kyoko stated that Arata didn't rival the Royal Knights, but "he's approaching that level abnormally quickly". He nearly killed Gallantmon and fought Examon. Fought end-game Takumi on equal grounds. Should be comparable to the Royal Knights. Superior to Eater Eve who was nearly as strong as Crusadermon) | At least Multiverse Level+', likely '''High Multiverse Level+' (Contributed to the defeat of the Mother Eater, a being that could affect "all worlds" to the infinite multiverse. Should be in the same league as Alphamon and Omegamon) Speed: Infinite (Traded blows with Takumi, who could react to Sleipmon. Should be comparable to Nokia, who reacted to attacks from Dynasmon) | Immeasurable (Caught Gallantmon by surprise, kept pace with Examon) | Immeasurable (Reacted to attacks that restarted the entire Universe. Battled against the Mother Eater, who was consistently stated to be a higher dimensional entity) Lifting Ability: Unknown | Likely Immeasurable (Said to be nearly as strong as the Royal Knights) | Immeasurable (At least comparable to Yuugo Kamishiro) Striking Ability: Human Class | At least Multiversal+ | least Multiverse Level+, likely High Multiversal+ Durability: Unknown (Should've logically gotten hit by some of the bigger enemies, yet sustained no injury) | At least Multiverse Level+ (Took hits from Examon. Took hits from Takumi) | At least Multiverse Level+, likely High Multiverse Level+ (Tanked the universe restarting, took hits from the Mother Eater) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman+ (Kept fighting even in long dungeons and endured many long battles) Range: Several Kilometers at the very least Intelligence: Arata is a very smart kid. At a young age, he managed to hack into Under Zero, a very well protected EDEN server that was stated to be the "promised land" for Hackers. He is also a decent tactician, contributing to the defeat of many powerful enemies such as Yuuko, Eaters and the Mother Eater itself. Weaknesses: Overly confident in his own abilities. Notable Feats: Coming Soon Versions: Arata Sanada | Eater Arata | With Digimon Other Attributes List of Equipment: Digivice Notable Attacks/Techniques: Eater Arata *'Insect Handler:' Lunges and stretches his arm towards the enemy. If it finishes the enemy off, Arata will "eat" them and gain their strength. Eater Adam *'Tyrant Cluster:' Summons a bunch of tentacle spikes from the floor to stab his enemies. Attacks in an area of effect and is arguably his strongest skill. *'Interrupt Handler:' Creates a sphere of dark energy between his hands, rushes to his opponent and hits it with it. Keramon *'Crazy Giggle: '''Fires a shot of exceptionally powerful bullet of light from its mouth. *'Crazy Turn: Attacks by extending its arms and spinning around. *'Crazy Smoke: '''Blows out a poisonous smoke. *'Dark Crusher: 'Hits an enemy with both hands. *'Fool Out: 'Emits an unbearable discord. *'Destroyer: All of his attacks have a chance to instantly kill the opponent. This ability transfers to all of his Digivolutions. Infermon *'Spider Shooter' (Hell's Grenade): Fires off shells of a terrible, destructive energy from the gun muzzle inside its mouth. *'Cocoon Attack:' Charges the opponent with its cocoon form. *'Virus Skater' *'Network Grenade' Diaboromon *'Web Wrecker' (Catastrophe Cannon): Fires a powerful shot of destructive energy from its chest-cannon. *'Paradise Lost:' Uses all the power in its body to hit the enemy. *'Cable Crusher:' Stretches its arms and launches its huge clawed hands to slash or grab the enemy. *'Tsume Kougeki' (爪攻撃 lit. "Claw Attack") *'Tentacle Bug' *'Line Surge' *'Page Fault' *'Virus Download' *'System Failure' (System Fail) *'Destruction:' A darkness based attack that can instantly kill the opponent. Extra Info: Coming Soon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Digimon Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Hackers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Information Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Age Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Absorbers Category:Light Benders Category:Duplication Users Category:Immortals Category:Poison Users Category:Meteor Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2